Caused By The Newborn
by NikkiFM120
Summary: What happens when a newborn is captured by a nearby coven? Jasper's life before Alice and the rest of the Cullens. Safe to read if you've read about Jasper's early years in Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**_Attention!_ None of these characters belong to be. All belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

The smell of wood burned the inside of my nose. I knew we had already put out of fires to keep the humans from being suspicious. One of the newborns must have wandered off, and stumbled into the coven we were about to battle.

I went to ask the other newborns who had wandered off. There were a few off but all but one were hunting. He'd gone off 2 days ago and hadn't been seen or heard from since. They must have captured him and tortured him and gotten information about were he came from. And by being so far away I couldn't since his fear unless he was not fearful.

I'd have to tell Maria that our location was known. Not something I wanted to do, especially how much anger she'd give off. But seeing as how it had to be done, I went off and searched for her. I found her where I knew she'd be, in a tree observing the newborns. I walked up and stood next to her.

"Maria, I need to talk to you." I said cautiously.

"I don't have all day Jasper, just tell me" the feeling of annoyance hit me hard like a brick wall.

"Well one of the newborns wandered off 2 days ago and I think he was captured by the coven in the next town over, we have to act fast if we want their area."

"And how did he get away from the rest?"

"He must have gone off to hunt and met up with one."

Anger was all I could feel, I have to calm her down. I sent out the vibe of calm, which lasted long enough for her to think clearly. After a few minutes thought she came up with an idea.

"Send a few newborns to see where they are and have the rest get ready for battle." she demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Attention! None of these characters belong to be. All belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! **_

_A/N- I'm so sorry! It took me longer than I thought it would to actually sit down and type! I just couldn't figure out what to type : ( _

_Well here it is, the last chapter to this story._

Dread was what I felt most, I didn't know if it was me or the army of newborns fighting nearby. It had been to late to catch the other coven off guard. They knew where to find us. Curse that chicken of a vampire. We had just begun to prepare for the fight when their scent reached us.

A few hours later, one appeared slowly out of the forest. More were soon to follow, I could feel their excitement and some fear. We were in for big fight.

The first round of newborns were sent out. They ran to the trees to attack the ones hiding. I launched myself after the one who came out first. He might be the leader of them.

He sensed me before I reached him. He crouched down quickly and then launched himself at me. We flew through the air trying to pull off an arm or any other body part we could grab.

After trying to grab my left arm a couple of times, he just reached out and bit my arm. It made me an easy target for a second, but I quickly launched my self back at him and used my other arm to decapitate him.

With the head on the ground I quickly tore him to pieces and picked up each one. Once I had gathered them all, I made a small fire with the flint we were all required to carry. The fire only lasted a few minutes. Long enough for me to tare two newborns apart and throw them in the fire.

After the fire died out, I grabbed the ashes and took the long way back to camp. I took the ashes to the pile of older fights. I made my way to my tent to look at the bite mark. It was one the many on my arm. It hurt to feel the venom creep up my already dead arm. I don't which hurt most, being bit or the emotions being given off during a battle.

I knew I couldn't take this anymore. This pain was not meant to be felt. No one should have to feel the pain of other being torn apart. I knew what it felt like yet I have never been hurt that way. One day I'd get out of this, but until then I'd have make sure Maria never felt the confusion I felt. She'd only think I was confused about trying to get overpower her. So I chose the emotion I wanted pain.


End file.
